Roggian Minus
A traveling lolicon hermit. Appearance Roggian Minus appears to be a young man with a height of 180 cm, natural purple-colored hair and a well-built body which is mainly due to his practice in swinging his chains for practice. He also has heterochromia, resulting in different colors for each eye, with the right being crimson red and the left being sea blue. Most often, Roggian is more than likely to be wearing his dusty, ragged, torn navy blue tuxedo since hte age of seven. Over the years, his tuxedo would have outgrown him if it weren't for the never ending patches that he had sewn into it so that it would continue fitting him. Along side his tuxedo are his light-brown cloak and 'full of holes' sandals, which as been with him, and tampered by, for just as long. He has never let them go for unknown reasons, but keeping such attire often left him looking poor. Personality /*a short explanation of their quirks, nature and things*/ History One day, there came a hermit that appeared in the Amusement Park, carrying what appears to be a chibi plushie of a virtual singer. During the time of his stay, he was quite talkative but continued wandering the streets of the Amusement Park. After but a few weeks, he disappeared from the Amusement Park, only to come back months later. Since then, he stayed and continued wandering the streets, interacting with the common people. Every once in a while, for a limited time, he appeared in club GtOM. Although there is no official sighting of him outside the Amusement Park, there are rumors of a story that came with the random word blopples, an animation spotted in the signature of the week entries in the gallery of art museum and that this hermit was the reason for the creation of the building in the other manga district with the words "Medaka Box" on top. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Last Word: The ability to deny the last day that occured for the target. By erasing the previous day, any and all things, such as knowledge and abilities, that are not material will be erased from his memories and capabilities of usage. For example, a mage that learned a new spell the previous day would forget that spell and be incapable of using it until learning it again if the mage were the target of this ability. Being incomplete, there is a higher version of this form that Roggian can only succeed under special circumstances, such as an extra, outside power-source fueling his reality warping abilities. The higher version allows the target to temporarily activate future powers, knowledge and experiences that would be other-wise learned within the next full, seven day week. However, after the activation, depending on how long the higher version was in effect, the target would then have between a full week to a whole year's worth of experiences, abilities, memories and whatever else may be influenced from that day be denied from existence. Imperfect Stand: The ability to make the target's weakness whatever the user desires. However, the more stronger the target is resistant to forms of reality warping, the harder it is to use this ability against him or her. At best, this ability can only be used against a target that is slightly stronger than Roggian without the assistance of some outside power source or a weakened target. However, there is also a higher version of this ability that is not yet mastered by Roggian. Imperfect Stand will allow the ability of a perfect win to the user against the opponent, depending on the circumstance. For example, if the way to achieve a victory in a fight was to tag the head of the opponent, this ability will activate any and all weaknesses possible that will open a perfect victory for the user and fate itself will dictate the user so in the end, the user will touch the opponent's head. In a sense, this is an ability closely related to causality manipulation that separates perfection from imperfection. Millenia's Ovation: An ability that temporarily disables any and all effects of time, whether natural or otherwise. However, this is a fickle subject and is perhaps the ability Roggian knows how to use the least. The true capabilities of this ability is known only by the ones who know everything. Relationships /*Insert Relationships here*/ Trivia *Roggian will often get nosebleeds if a loli is cute enough. *If you look through his cellphone, you would notice that there are no contacts. All the phone numbers are really just to remind him of all the vocaloid songs he has in his cellphone. *Roggian only recharges his cell phone once a month, during the monthly time he decides to download new vocaloid songs into his cell phone. To keep his cell phone with power for the rest of the month, he uses his ability, Last Word, to erase the previous day of the cell phone, so it would be as if it was never used the cell phone, or that the phone was even on during the previous day. Hence why he has to recharge his cell phone during the day he downloads his new vocaloid songs or the new memory downloaded would have ceased to exist in using Last Word. *If you take a closer look at his Miku plushie, you would see that there is a misprint on the right arm; instead of of '01', there is '81', which corresponds to Roggian's lucky number, 8181. *His favorite food is clam chowder, though he claims it to be sweet potato fries. *Although he is an excellent fighter on his own, he would often step into copyright infringment status because he names many of his attacks after his favorite attacks from his favorite manga series. *He has once had a fight with the Pedo Bear. Sadly, the cops got involved before the fight ever finished. *If you take a look at his cloak, you would notice that there is a symbol of a leek on it. However, he claims that it is something else, though surprisingly he has never been able to finish the sentence before an interruption occurs. *If you ask him "what time is it?", you will have a 90% chance that he will turn a full circle per the number of hours have passed in the day, military style time. *He has a strange phobia of flying pigs. *Strangely enough, his eyes and color of hair corresponds with what abilities he is using. When he is using Last Word, his right eye's pupil will turn white and the crimson red color will change into blood red. When Roggian is using Imperfect Stand, his left eye's pupil will turn white and the sea blue color will become light blue. When using Millenia's Ovation, his purple hair becomes near black, where if you only compare the hair color to actual black, you would see a faint hint of purple left. **Over the years, Roggian has learned of this weakness due to pattern reading in what techniques he will do. However, he has developed a counter-measure to this weakness by being able to ignite the change in his hair or eyes on his own without the use of the ability as well as keep the change from happening when he is using an ability. *When he first tried to use his chains, he ended up wrapping the chains around him and left him immobalized for almost a day. **He first used his ability, Imperfect Stand, during this situation as water began running down on him. He made his chains extremely weak to water to the point where it dissolved. However, this was from instinct and it would be a year later before he learned about is his own technique. ***It was then here that he first used Last Word on his own so he could recreate his chains without flaw. *Contrary to his appearance, he actually can earn money at a decent rate because of his mercenary liscence. **His liscence was revoked for a few months after his fight with the pedo bear. *He cannot dance for his life, though perhaps at the cost of many other lives. The one time he tried to dance, he ended up being banned from thirteen cities for massive amounts of casualties, several people who apparently have been pimp slapped, and a few others who are, even till today, in a state of absolute confusion of thought (aka, mind****). Don't ask how. Authorities have covered up the incident. *Animals really hate Roggian. **If you ever leave Roggian in a zoo, chances are the repeat of 'that' day will happen. Just expect animals to rampage throughout the streets of the city and for Roggian to be stomped like a pancake. **He doesn't like to fight back against animals. *Roggian is incapable of eating sweets. He faints at the sight of the candy shop. *Roggian is horrible at more 'western' sports except for badminton. Too bad he's been banned from any badminton competitions. *Roggian has been banned from thirteen countries and seven-hundred thirty two cities. Most of them was because of his lolicon status since most non-otaku's confuse lolicons to be the same as pedophiles. **Roggian has little to no reaction to a real live girl, yet he will shy away from any anime girl. If the anime girl is a loli, he will start sweating and grab the manga or the screen that is showing the manga page. *He is guillible to more common tricks and sarcasm, though when it counts, he can tell right from wrong. Quotes Category:Male